A Twist of Fate
by FairyoftheSea
Summary: As Kagome was storming off to go home after another fight with Inuyasha, a small dart appeared out of nowhere and peiced her neck. In this dart was a poison designed to turn mortals into yukais.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I never have luck with fan fics, but I decided to try this one out. See how people liked it. So if you like it, or even if you don't and want to rant at how horrible it is, can you please review? It's a little button at the bottom of the page, I know you've seen it. Anyways on with the story. Oh ya, I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters.

A Twist of Fate

"That's it Inuyasha! I've had it!" Kagome raged at the unfortunate hanyou. "I'm going home!" She turned away from the inu-hanyou heading towards the forest in which the bone eater's well resided.

"Hey! Wait a minute Kagome! You aren't going anywhere yet! You haven't explained why you're mad at me yet!" Inuyasha protested his amber eye's watching the raven haired miko in confusion.

"Osuwari!" Kagome pulled herself out of the silver haired hanyou's grip as he went crashing to the ground. "Osuwari! Osuwari! OSUWARI!" Kagome stormed her hazel eye's gleaming as she watched him plow into the ground. "You wanna know why I'm mad at you! I'm tired of you sneaking around to see Kikyo! If you like her so much then just say so and I'll leave you alone!" Kagome finished, she stormed off into Inuyasha's forest with every intention of returning home.

Hazel eye's scanned the gloom of the forest around her as she slowed her step. Something wasn't right, there was a forbidding feeling to the air. Her steps continued to slow as she neared the ancient well. She couldn't see anything, yet why was she feeling so uneasy? The miko shivered and rubbed her arms more than a little uncomfortable.

Silent and hidden, perched atop a tree branch, Naraku waited. He had found the strange well some time ago, and had long since known its power. After watching it for a time, he realized it was an entrance into this world that the strange priestess used. That information soon proved useful.  
He smirked as he fingered the small, wedge-shaped dart beneath the white fur of his pelt, very careful not to prick himself with it. This plan had taken longer than usual to figure out; the timing had to be perfect, or else it would all go wrong. The materials had taken even longer to retrieve; the formula for the poison with which he'd tainted the dart was a very complicated one, and the ingredients not easy to get--he even had another batch set aside, if he ever needed to or chose to use it again. But it was all worth it; should his plan succeed, by the next moon-cycle, the Shikon no Tama would be whole again, and in his possession.  
Suddenly, movement--a flash of white in the trees across the clearing in which the well stood. It was her, the young miko that had given him so much trouble, but would soon be under his control. He shifted the dart between thumb and forefinger, preparing to fire, waiting for her to come into range. She looked angry--all the better, for that would give her more incentive to accomplish what he wanted her to do.  
She approached, and Naraku's eyes narrowed slightly. Just a little closer...there! The dart flew from his hand, and the spot of blood blossoming from her neck and her collapse onto the side of the well told him he'd hit his mark. The poison flowing her veins would soon give him complete control over her, miko or not. By the time Inu-Yasha and his comrades found her, she would be too far gone to save. With a dark chuckle, Naraku faded into the shadows, and returned to his lair to wait.

Kagome raised her hand to her neck when she felt a slight sting. "What?" Her vision began to blur as the toxin in the dart began to seep into her blood. Trembling fingers plucked the dart from her neck before she passed out.

"Damn that woman!" Inuyasha cursed as he pulled himself out of his self made crater. "If she thinks I'm coming to get her this time she can…." Inuyasha paused and sniffed the air again. Yes it was there, the faint scent of Kagome's blood.

"Inuyasha?" The young tajiya questioned her friend. "You were about to rant about not getting Kagome again." Sango looked over at the distracted hanyou. "Earth to Inuyasha?"

"What… I gotta go Sango! Be back in a jif." Inuyasha took of into the forest only the red blur of his haori showing his movement. As he neared the bone eater's well the scent of Kagome's blood got stronger. What had happened? He hurried his pace almost flying from tree to tree. He saw the young miko collapsed across the edge of the well. He dropped down next to her, she was unconscious clutching something in her hand. He examined her quickly before gingerly picking her up. "Kagome?" He asked softly. The girl in his arms showed no signs of response. He held her close and rushed back to the village. "Hey old hag! Come here quick!"

Kaede, the village priestess walked out of the wooden hut at Inuyasha's call. "What is troubling ye Inuyasha?" Kaede regarded the hanyou in trepidation until she saw the unconscious girl in his arms. "What ails Kagome Inuyasha?"

"How am I supposed to know?" The concerned hanyou asked irritably. "That's why I came to you!"

The brown haired tajiya exited the hut and looked around in apprehension. "Inuyasha? What's happened?" She saw Kagome resting in Inuyasha's arms. "Did you fetch her back already?" On closer inspection Sango saw the girl was unconscious and in obvious pain. "Bring her inside Inuyasha!" Sango said quickly. The hanyou grunted a response and carefully carried Kagome inside laying her down on a bed of hay.

"Lady Sango? What's upset you?" Miroku peered around the corner of the hut a vivid red hand mark on the side of his face.

"It's Kagome Miroku, something happened in the forest, she doesn't look so good." The perverted monk nodded all the lecherous thoughts disappearing from his mind.

"Is Lady Kaede taking care of her?" Miroku pushed aside the door of the hut and stepped inside walking over the unconscious miko. "What's this?" Miroku knelt down next to Kagome and pried her fingers apart. A small dart fell onto the floor. Miroku recoiled. "It's been poisoned, Inuyasha do you recognize the scent?"

"Ya," A dangerous glint entered Inuyasha's eyes. "That's Naraku's scent, no doubt about it." Inuyasha growled. _The bastard! What's he done to Kagome?_

"I know not what type of poison this is Inuayasha." The ancient miko Kaede stood up from inspecting Kagome. "I no not how to combat it."

The raven haired miko lay on a bed of hay in Kaede's hut. Beads of sweat formed on her brow as she attempted to battle the poison within her. Shivers racked her body although her temperature had long ago shot through the roof. _What's happening to me?_ Fevered thoughts entered her head. _I...I can't move, why can't I open my eyes? Inuyasha? Are you there? I'm sorry!_ The toxin coursed through the unfortunate girls veins, altering her make up, and turning her into a yukai.

His eyes burned with fury as they examined the form of Kagome on the cot. He could smell her pain. _Damn you, Naraku. Damn you to the seventh layer of hell._  
"How is she, Kaede?" The half dog demon turned, to see that the old woman was absent from the room now. Cursing under his breath, he knelt down by the priestess from the future.

The ancient priestess re-entered the hut. She knelt on the other side of the girl. "I can do nothing for her Inuyasha. I know not what it is that ails her." She rung a cloth out of the bucket she had just fetched in and placed it on the girls brow. "All I am able to do is try to cure her of the fever."  
Kagome shuddered again, then she vaguely sensed a familiar presence by her side. _Inuaysha.._ She thought hazily. Unknown to her the toxin was taking route in her blood, the scent of yukai would now be there for anyone to notice. Her finger nails lengthened and sharpened into claws, yet something was holding off a complete transformation. A small pink light shone in the void she was caught in. The sacred light of the Shikon no Tama.

Shippou trailed behind Kaede, looking mournfully at Kagome. After all, she was like a mother to him and whatever her sickness was, it might kill her or worse...though he didn't know what would be worse.  
Suddenly, the young fox youkai's train of thought was broken as he smelled a scent of a youkai...though he couldn't tell where it came from. It definately wasn't Inuyasha 'cause he was a hanyou, not a youkai. And it couldn't be coming from Kagome or Kaede...but, to his surprise and shock, the orange-haired boy realized that it did come from the futuristic priestess. A look of confusion and befuddlement crossed over his face for a while.

Inuyasha began to growl. "Isn't it _obvious_, you old hag! Someone's trying to turn her into a youkai! She'll be lucky if she survives- with her miko power, she just might accidentally purify herself!"  
He grabbed onto her wrist, holding on so tightly that the hanyou nearly broke the skin with his claws. "Hang on, Kagome..." Inuyasha murmured, so quietly that other humans could scarcely hear him.  
_I'll kill him. If it's the last thing I do, I'll rip Naraku apart with my own claws, and _enjoy_ it! First Kikyo and me, now Kagome- he's gone too damn far this time, the bastard!_

Kagome grimaced a little as Inuyasha gripped her wrist. "Inu...yasha." She whispered barely audible. Two black, dog like ears appeared on her head. The light of the jewel diminished. The raven haired, now hanyou opened amber eyes. She saw a slight blur that was Inuyasha and another that was Shippo by the door. "Inuyasha?" Her eye's closed again, all her energy was drained.

A young woman dressed in a Demon Slayer's battlesuit looked sadly at her ill friend. Her hands were placed on her lap as if praying for Kagome's safety.  
_Her fever seems to be getting worse..And Kaede doesn't know a cure. Naraku's definately gone too far this time.. _  
She gritted her teeth for a moment, but was then reminded of Kagome's condition. She watched in awe and suspense as Kagome sat up in the cot. Kagome had a different look in her eye, and then Sango saw something coming up from her hair. It was black and fluffy, almost like Inuyasha's..  
"Ears? Claws!" She gasped, moving closer to Inuyasha and Shippou. _So that's what it was. A transmogrification potion. Naraku knows that a miko such as Kagome would have a difficult time dealing with the poison._  
She placed her hand on Kagome's and looked down at her friend whom she hoped would be alright. "Hang in there, Kagome." she whispered.


	2. Naraku's Grasp

Ok. Here's chapter two, I'm proud of myself! Two chapters in one day! Woot! Go me! Don't get used to it though, cause it probably won't happen ever again.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha choked, grabbing her elbow with his other hand so he was leaning over her. His eyes, now a near-match of hers, flicked over her, scanning for damages and taking in her new appearence.  
"Kagome, you..." The hanyou couldn't think of anything to say. "You almost died! This is why you can't go running home- it's dangerous!"   
He mentally grimanced at his words. _Now why did I say that? First thing she wakes up, and I yell at her! No matter how true it is..._

Shippou almost sighed. Even in peril, the first thing Inuyasha does is yell at Kagome...it was like some sorta instinct. Well, the fox youkai stepped back, expecting an arguement coming up like it always did. Well, now that she was a hanyou, who knows? Maybe Kagome would be a lot stronger than she was...unfortunately, that could also mean more arguements...with fists...

Kagome grimaced at Inuyasha's comment. "Can't you do anything besides yell at me?" She asked, though she was still weak from battling the poison Kagome managed quite a good glare. "You said I was close to death, then you yell at me for leaving!" _And I said I was sorry, or did I?_ Kagome closed her eyes, trying to collect her thoughts. The rest of the poison still remained in her blood stream, waiting for a moment of weakness, then it would rise and take over all of her human blood.  
Kaede watched the girl closely, looking for signs of dizziness. "The fever seems to have abated. Shipppo unfortunately I don't know a cure for this poison. As I said to Inuyasha earlier, all I could do for Kagome was cure her of the fever, now that my job is done I suggest ye all go to sleep and look for a cure tomorrow."

Naraku, sans pelt, stood at the entrance to his current lair, watching the horizon. He felt the delay in Kagome's changes--and he wasn't happy about it. Reaching out a metaphysical hand, he brushed against Kagome--and figured out what was causing it. Her purified shards were slowing it down! He sneered slightly; of course they would.  
_Kagome,_ he called to her, silently. _Kagome, you feel the changes. Accept them--they are a part of you now. Accept your destiny, and come to me..._

Kagome shuddered as Naraku reached out to he, all thoughts of Inuyasha pushed from her mind. Beads of sweat appeared on her brow as she attempted to battle the poison. _No! I...will never be yours._ Kagome thought. Slowly though the poison began to stir and beat back the light of the Shikon no Kakera. The shards were becomming tainted by Naraku's touch.

Naraku chuckled darkly, "tugging" at her through his new hold on her. _Come on now, Kagome. You won't be able to fight me for long. Bring me those shards, and it will be all over soon._  
The shards were beginning to change as well. A dark grin spread across his face, and he laughed aloud. "Come to me, Kagome, and bring me the Shikon no Tama. Do not fight your destiny--you are mine..."

"No..." Kagome voiced the thought outloud. "I'm not yours..." Kagome continued to struggle against the unseen force. Slowly however her strength began to diminish and with her strength her will. The Shikon shards were becoming more and more tainted her last line of defense was running out. "Inuyasha. Help...me."

Inuyasha's nose began twitching like mad. Not only had he picked up on the demon blood now manifesting strongly in her blood, but her anger and fear-scents were becoming so pronounced that he wondered at that humans couldn't smell it.  
The hanyou grasped Kagome's hand tightly. "You can fight this, Kagome." He whispered quietly. "Come on, you idiot. Don't let me down now." He forgot his rage as it became evident Kagome was in trouble.  
Another scent, one he had grown to despise so much, it failed to rile him up intensely, suddenly came to his attention. It was faint, very much so, but it was still there.  
_Naraku! Why the hell is his scent still creeping up on Kagome?_ It came to him swiftly. _Shit. So he's the reason she's so angry and scared!._ His hand tightened it's grip. _Why can he get inside her mind, but I can't! That bastard plays dirty. Hang on, Kagome. As soon as I can, I'll help you._

The wind sorceress known as Kagura watched Naraku intensely. Her fan tip rested against her chin and her dark red eye's regarded him closely. "Having fun playing with that miko are you?" She asked sarcastically as she watched a smile twist his features. "I don't see the point you know it's not going to work." She continued in an inderferrant tone.

Naraku glanced at Kagura, smirking at her. "I beg to differ, Kagura," he said, still continuing to "pull" at Kagome, urging the changes onward. She was so close, he could feel it. "It won't be long before she finds herself here. I expect you to play nice when she does, Kagura; I can't have you murdering my greatest weapon."   
_Come, Kagome,_ he ordered, a bit more firmly now. _You cannot fight it; it is pointless to try. Your shards are already tainted now. I will have you...come to me._

Kagura red eye's narrowed at Naraku's comment. "Most powerful weapon?" She questioned icily. "How do you figure?" The tip of the fan began to tap slowly on the wind sorceress' chin as she watched Naraku carefully. "Do you honestly think that controlling her will be that easy?" Kagura's voice was now cold a malicious.

"How soon you forget your failures Naraku." The woman continued without thought. "Subaki thought it would be easy to control her. It took all her strength and when she let her guard down that woman turned her power against her!" Kagura calmed down, regaining her uncaring demeanor.  
"No Naraku, I think you'll have your hands full on this one." The woman turned and left him alone with his plots and schemes. They never worked, but on the off chance that this one did work. Kagura planned to keep herself well away from him and his new toy.

Kagome heard Inuyasha'a voice and continued to struggle. It was no use however her human blood was being overcome, Naraku's hold on her was strong. Slowly her eye's opened as she sat up. Blank eye's strayed around the room noting the people in it. Breifly her eye's returned to normal she was still fighting to stay with Inuyasha.  
The raven haired girl felt herself slipping though. There was only one thing she could do. Naraku may have control over her now but she wouldn't let him win. With trembling finger's she reached under her uniform and tore at the cord which connected the jewel shards to her. She pressed them into Inuyasha's hands.  
"Take them Inuyasha." She managed to choke out slowly. "Keep them safe I don't know how long I can fight." Kagome's words were becoming quieter and farther apart, her strength was diminishing. But before it left her she wanted to make sure that the shards were safe. Even denying Naraku this much was costing her greatly.  
_I can fight it!_ She thought in fury. _You'll never have me! Not completely._ The miko closed her eye's concentrating on the small reserve of power she still had. Mabe just mabe she would be able to fight him off.

Inuyasha's other claw closed around the jewel, stashing it in his haori without further question. He himself was unsure if he could be trusted not to run off with it, and normally he would have pestered her into keeping it as protetection, but Naraku's stence was becoming stronger on her, something which both utterly disgusted him and kept him cautious, an unusual state for the reckless hanyou.

Naraku felt her power, and immediately tightened his hold around her. Darkness pooled around that small light that was the remains of her power, trying to blot it out forever. He hardened his will, pressing it on the weakening miko.  
_Come to me _now_, Kagome. You cannot fight me, so don't even try. It's best if you submit, and let yourself go...it'll be much easier that way. And if I actually have to come to get you, it'll only be worse for you..._

Kagome gritted her teeth, her body was shaking with the effort to hold Naraku out. _Never, I'll never submit!_ Kagome concentrated on the voices of her friends around her. _Inuyasha..._ Kagome latched onto his voice hoping it would give her the strength to beat back Naraku.  
Slowly the small light began to grow diminishing the darkness Naraku was trying to press in. To Kagome concentrating inward her light grew and the darkness shrank back. To all those in the hut a small pink glow surrounded the girls body and was slowly getting brighter.  
_I won't come to you Naraku. If you want me you'll have to come and get me!_

Naraku withdrew as the light inside of her flared. She was right, of course; he would have to retrieve her himself if he was to have her. Unfortunately, that meant having to deal with that ever-so-annoying hanyou, and the rest of his companions. He sighed lightly, smirking.   
_So be it, Kagome,_ he said. _I shall see you soon._  
Turning his attention away from her, he closed his eyes, and spread his awareness about the land, searching for whatever strings he could pull. Silently, he called all under his control, and almost instantly, a swarm of Saimyoshou surrounded him.  
"Kagura. Come back here; we're going on a little trip."


	3. Confessions of the Heart

Okay, yes I realize this chapter has been a while in coming but it will be longer and I've been really busy…so here it is

The glow around the girl diminished as she sat there panting a little. "I...I did it." She managed to choke out. Naraku had with drawn, but she had no doubt he was coming. "I beat back Naraku." Although the poison wasn't able to take complete effect signs of the poison were still evident.

The raven haired miko's eyes usually a warm chocolate brown had lightened to an amber color. Her finger nails no longer resembled a human's but were now claws. And the finishing touch, to small black dog ears had appeared among her raven tresses.  
Although Naraku didn't control her yet, his sign was still visible. In the miko's place sat an inu-hanyou not unlike Inuyasha himself. Kagome turned towards him her amber eye's glowing. "Thank you Inuyasha." She stated simply.

Inuyasha frowned at her. "For what? I couldn't do a damn thing, it was all between you and Naraku!" Not aware of the hand still holding hers, his other hand balled into a fist. _And I hated every fucking minute of it. One day, I swear that bastard really will pay for twisting up all of our lives so much!_

Kagome smiled secretly, not reallly sure how to explain to Inuyasha exactly what he had done for her. Mostly it was the fact that her was there by her side making sure she was alright. "Thank-you for watching over me." She said simply. She turned a little and noticed the kitsune for the first time.  
"I know he's coming back..." Kagome whispered softly, her now amber eye's taking on a darker hue. "He's coming to get me...he said he was coming." Kagome shivered at the remembrance of the cold presence in her body. "A seal?" Kagome glanced back up. "I..I don't have enough power to create one, and I'm afraid he would be able to find me, he put something in that poison...he can reach inside my mind."  
_How can I battle myself?_ The young miko-hanyou, questioned herself. _He can find my weakness' and use them, how can I compete against that?_ Fear, worry and the seeds of doubt had planted themselves in her mind. She had used almost all her power to beat Naraku back, if he came any time soon...she feared she wouldn't be able to resist him.

Without thinking, Inuyasha's formerly fisted hand grabbed the miko's shoulder. "He won't get you again!" he said fiercely. "The rest of us will hunt him down first, and then he won't have any control over you- because the dead can't do anything!"  
It had been bad enough being powerless over Kagome's fate once, but his blood boiled at the thought that the mutated mass of youki that was Naraku might creep into her mind again. In fact, if it hadn't been for Tetsusaiga strapped to his hip, the half-inuyoukai might have gone into a blood rage at the idea.  
_Tetsusaiga or no Tetsusaiga, if Kagome's possesed by Naraku, I'll rip the next demons I see into such minscule shreds that no one will ever be able to find them again._

"Inuyasha you..." A small smile lit up the sad girls face. The sorrow was replaced breifly by an emotion she was trying hard to supress. Her heart beat painfully in her chest and the love reflected deep in her amber eyes. "I..thank-you again Inuyasha." Kagome lifted one clawed hand and placed it over top of the one on her shoulder.  
"There's no need to track him down though..." Dispare echoed within her voice, the smile fading. "He's coming here...To get me." A small sigh escaped as Kagome remembered Naraku's parting message. _I shall see you soon..._ again the cold voice rang through her head.  
"Inuyasha, I don't know if I _can_ hold him off. I don't know how but...her can get inside me! How can I fight myself!" Amber eye's turned to him pleading. "I'm scared."

"We'll just have to kill him as fast as we can, then." Inuyasha growled. Then something occured to him. "Wait..." he said slowly. "_He's_ coming? HE is coming!"  
An insane grin spread over the hanyou's face. "We _can_ kill the bastard then! That means he's not going to send one of his puppets instead! We've destroyed the puppets, now we can get rid of their source!"

The hanyou-miko nodded slowly. "I...I think so...I mean he said that...he said that he would see me soon." Kagome turned away from the excited silver haired hanyou. "Inuyasha, can...can I ask you something?" Kagome couldn't stand it any longer...she wanted Inuyasha to know how she felt. With the threat of Naraku looming closer she didn't...couldn't deny her feelings any longer.

Inuyasha calmed down momentarily. "Yeah? What is it?"  
He was so jubiliant that the hanyou had no idea she wasn't speaking of the upcoming battle. Who could possibly think about anything else at at time like this?  
As it happened, he was a little nervous she would be critizing something, or asking whether he'd try to keep her behind- especially since he'd been planning on putting her on the other side of the well...

"What's Kikyou to you?" Kagome was well aware that the silver haired inu-hanyou was not expecting this at all. She _would_ be bringing up the topic of the upcoming battle, but she had to get this off her chest first.  
"What I mean is..." The female hanyou stopped. What did she mean? Amber eye's turned to gaze at the inu-hanyou in front of her. "What I mean is... do you still love her?"  
This was deffinately harder than she had first thought. Her heart beat was steadily increasing as she waited for his reply. _What am I doing?_ She asked herself. _I must be crazy, of course he still loves her_ Her eye's were cast downwards once again dreading the repsonse she was about to get.

The question startled him. "Kikyou?" Inuyasha looked away. "Kikyou is...an obligation." He sighed. "I hate knowing that if it wasn't for me, she'd probably have lived to a ripe old age and been happy. And she always reminds me of that. Every time I see her, I think 'This is your fault, you baka. She wouldn't be stuck in this half-life if you'd just left her alone fifty years ago.'"  
He glared at the ground. "To be honest, I really don't know how I feel. Kikyou- I don't know who she is anymore. Maybe I never knew, but I don't think she would have wanted to take anyone to hell when she was alive. Even when she shot me to Goshinboku, there were tears in her eyes. She didn't **want** to do it!"  
The hanyou shook his head, smacking his forehead. "It's all just-just...so complicated."  
Inuyasha turned back to Kagome with a funny look in his eyes. "Then **you** come along and turn everything upside down. Even if somebody else had come and freed me eventually, I probably would have stayed in that tree brooding and feeling bad for the rest of my life."  
"Only you wouldn't let me stay there. On your first day here, what do you do? You have the legendary Shikon Jewel, and then you break it into tiny shards, you idiot!" He snorted. "Of course, I can't leave well alone, and end up following you around, looking for the stupid things. Even worse, I end up-"  
Inuyasha cut himself off, changing the words. "-getting used to you, so now I can't stand the thought of you leaving!"  
He put his hand back on her shoulder. "I don't know about Kikyo. I do know that I won't let Naraku get to you, for what it matters."

The raven haired girl stood abruptly facing Inuyasha and looking him in the eyes. Something was reflected there, in the depths, something she knew well. Her own amber eye's held the same thing, fear, confusion, loss, guilt and ever present so far at the back you had to look extremely carefully was the emotion that had caused this whole mess. Love.  
"You're wrong Inuyasha..." The girl whispered so quietly she could barely hear herself. "You're wrong, it's not your fault Kikyou died, it's that bastard...Naraku." Abruptly the girl turned away not able to look at him any longer.  
"Oh Inuyasha, I...don't know what to do." Her voice lowered even more pain and sorrow laced her words. "I miss my life, my friends sometimes I just can't stand it here. I want to go home so badly." A small tear trickled down the girls face.  
"An obligation, that's what you called Kikyou and that's all that kept me here, in the Fuedal Era. My obligation to fix what I broke." The two ears on her head drooped a little. "But then, as I spent more time here, I met Shippou, Miroku, Sango and I really got to know you..."

Here the girl paused unable to continue, yet she knew she had to say it...if she didn't now, she knew deep in her heart she would never have time to, she'd never get a chance.  
"A pain deep in my heart, that's what you represented, I denied it for as long as I could, I tried to tell myself I was imagining things." Now she turned to face Inuyasha her eye's shining with the love she felt. "I can't deny it any more Inuyasha. I know you'll protect me with all you've got and I want to help. Inuyasha...I...I love you." Finally she had said a deep warmth began to spread through her body. She had finally admitted to him how she felt.

Inuyasha's face resembled the color of his clothing, as her words sunk in. "W-what?" he blurted out.  
A split second later, he cursed himself for the way he sounded. "Oh fuck, that didn't sound right- that wasn't what I meant to say. J-just hold on, while I sort out my thoughts, okay?"  
_NOW I get that stupid question about Kikyou. Fuck, fuck, fuck, I'm such an idiot. Why didn't I get it? What am I supposed to say now?_  
At the same time he was mentally screaming at himself, an oddly nice feeling was welling up in his chest. _B-but she **loves** me. She said she did. But what if she meant someone else? What if she still- I mean, what if she really likes Kouga and is lying to me to save his skin, or something? That doesn't make any sense, but she's smarter than me, damn it! This could be some sort of trick! Maybe Naraku's possesed her again!_  
"Then why are you always so nice to that mangy wolf?" He blurted out. "Do you love both of us, or are you just saying this, but you really love him and j-just don't know it?"  
The warm feeling was going away, replaced by a rotten sensation in the pit of his stomach. _If she really does love me, she'll hate me now._

The warm sensation began to slowly go down as the raven haired miko-hanyou listened to Inuyasha's response. "Osuwarri!" The command came out coldly. "I can't beleive you Inuyasha!" The girl burst. Tears began to stream down her face as she regarded the prostrate form of the hanyou lying on the floor in front of her.   
"Osuwarri! Osuwarri! OSUWARRI!" The girl turned away unable to contain herself any longer. Anger burned in her veins, not a good thing considering it was stirring the poison that still lay in her blood.  
"Do you love me Inuyasha? Or do you just love Kikyou? I'm sorry I ever told you!" Tears continued to fall, now they fell faster, the smell of salt water entered the hut.  
"Why are you nice to Sango all the time Inuyasha? Do you lover _her_ and not know it?" Kagome felt a rant coming on and good one it would be. "Don't you think I would know the difference Inuyasha! I don't love Koga! He's a friend, he's helping us defete Naraku, and on occasion he can save me when you're busy fighting another enemy! I know who I love, or I thought I did. Are you really that dense Inuyasha! Osuwarri!" The girl added in again not wanting the hanyou to come near her at the moment.  
Her voice lowered to a deadly soft tone. "I don't love Koga Inuyasha, unlike _some_ I only have room in my heart for one person. I can care for alot of people Inuyasha but this feeling..." She shook her head, her back now turned. "This feeling I only carry for one person...and that's you."  
Her voice rose again as she spun to face him tears flying from her face. "Why can't you understand that!"

A hand began desperately waving around from inside the small pit Inuyasha formed. "Wait a second! Wait a second you self-centered idiot!"  
Right on cue, the spell wore off, and Inuyasha shot up, glaring at her. "So I said something stupid! I say stupid things all the time, what makes you think that now would be any different? Gods, what part of my life do I **not** fuck up?"  
He stomped over to her, grabbing her elbow. "Now stop subduing me for a minute and actually **listen**! Can you really blame me for jumping to negative conclusions? How do you think my life's been so far? For the first fifteen years of my life, everyone except for my mother hated my guts, and she died pretty soon on anyway! Kikyou claims to love me, but you've seen for yourself her idea of love- 'Let me drag you to hell, because goodness knows your life doesn't matter any, and you can't be expected to have any reason to live other than me'!"  
"You know all that anyway, wench! So where the hell do you get off, expecting me to suddenly believe someone when for the rest of my life, you've been the only fucking person who didn't feed me a pack of lies! Sango and Miroku have both lied to us, and you were the one that forgave them!"  
He paused. "I didn't want to, but you did. But you don't have any understanding for me now. Why is it, Kagome?" The half-inuyoukai's tone became pleading. "Why don't you forgive me?"

Kagome watched Inuyasha carefully. "I can't forgive you cause you're so stupid!" Kagome brushed her tears away hurredly as she approached Inuyasha slowly.  
"If I'm selfish what does that make you?" She asked quietly. A small giggle rose in her throat but she quickly pushed it down concentrating and making sure her amber eyes showed nothing.  
"You're such a baka pup Inuyasha. You never know when to stop do you?" Her head cocked to one side as she watched him closely her steps stopping. "You screwed up royally! That I have to admit! But..."   
Now she allowd a small smile to grace her features. "That's why I love you!" She threw herself into Inuyasha's arms hugging him feircely. "You never know when I'm serious or not...you have to learn to trust people Inuyasha." Her muffled voice came from his shoulder.  
She pulled herself out of his arms and stood about a half foot away. "That's what I'm here for, so you can learn to trust. And right now...you have to trust that I love you." A small blush crept onto the girls features.

His face now resembling Sango's eyeshadow, Inuyasha tentitavely began to stroke Kagome's hair, fighting down the raging blush. "I-I...I'm going to shut up before I say something stupid now."  
The hand that wasn't attending to her hair wrapped itself firmly around her waist, crushing the miko-hanyou against him.  
_Damn...why can't I just say it? Whenever I try, something else comes out. And I don't want to insult her any more! She doesn't deserve it! Damn...I don't deserve to be slammed into the ground for trying to say it either...It just goes in one big circle, doesn't it?_  
"You're...you're very important to me, Kagome." He said, quietly enough so that only she could hear. Kaede didn't have to know his weakness, although he suspected Naraku already knew.  
"Just- just put up with me long enough so that I can get over this stupid block and tell you more." His face was flaming now.

The girl in his arms nodded her head now resting on his shoulder as there was no where else to place it. "Inuyasha..." Her two dog ears twitched as she heard the familiar voices of the tajiya and houshi. The light patter of rain on the roof added an atmosphere to the hut she wasn't really sure if she wanted.  
Again a sighed escaped her lips as she inhaled the tangy scent of Inuyasha...pines and lilies. She gingerly unwrapped his arm from his waist and stepped back a little. "I'll be here for as long as you need me. That's a promise." Her amber eye's delved into his trying to say without words how much that promise meant to her.  
_But can I keep it?_ Again the small voice of doubt entered her mind. _How long can I truly stay with him before Naraku tears apart, like he did Inuyasha and Kikyou?_ Now grim resolve entered her mind. _No! I won't let that happen! DO you hear me Naraku! You won't have me!_

Inuyasha's cheeks had lightened to a faint pink by now, as he awkwardly looked away after Kagome had finished speaking.  
"Those two had better not be eavesdropping again." he muttered darkly. "They don't have such perfect lives either."  
_When Naraku comes, we'll be ready for him. This time, he dies! I won't let him ruin any more lives, even if I have to die as well!_  
His thoughts turned to the pair outside. _Miroku and Sango...They each have their own scores to settle with Naraku, but at least they have some chance at happiness after this is all over. Once he's dead, Miroku's wind tunnel will close up, and Sango...well, she can use the Shikon to bring her brother back to life. Kagome won't be under his control any more. __  
__I don't care about becoming full youkai anymore. I'll do **anything** to kill him now._

Okay I realize this chapter was a little touchy feely…but it was bound to happen sometime. So if you don't like it just let me know…nicely though please.


	4. Rainy Day

This one is basically another touchy feely chapter, but about Sango and Miroku…but…not quite as bad. So continue to read and tell me what you think.

The taijiya halted against a tree, her mouth mixed in a tiny frown. Her deep brown eyes concerned. Sango turned, stalking toward the village, her boomerang shifting as she walked, her sandals shuffling on the dark lush grass.  
_Kagome-chan...poor Kagome-chan... I wonder how she's holding up..._ She girl slowed as te village came into view, her eyes scanning the horizon. A deep sigh escaped between her lips. She knew she had to return sooner or later.  
Her hands gripped the black strap, her bangs blowing in the light breeze. Turning in the direction of the hut, she started off slowly. _Mou. Damn you, Naraku. We will take you down._ Her thoughts swirled about Kohaku and seemed to imprint him into her eyes, her mind, her soul.

Miroku was set in the opposite direction of the taijiya, head bent towards the ground as he shuffled through the village. He had no desire to return to the hut; rather, his mind was too focused on other things. The houshi couldn't possibly give his concern with full attention, and therefore made no attempt to do so. As he walked, a small cloud of dust billowing out behind him, his staff lightly jingled, the merry noise almost mocking considering the mood. Blowing a wisp of hair from his violet eyes, he turned his head to face the clouded sky. _We will get you, Naraku..._  
Trailing off from his mental threat that went unheard, he heaved a sigh. Things just weren't as simple as they had been before meeting up with the others. He didn't regret meeting them; no, he would do anything for his friends. Though, he couldn't help but wonder if he'd be closer to defeating Naraku without the Inu-tachi. Upon thinking of the matter, he decided he was better off with his friends than without.  
As he passed the hut, he felt the familiar tug pull at his right hand. He refused to wince, despite the mild pain that shot up his arm; it was something that happened all the time, not because the wind tunnel was getting any bigger (though Miroku held no doubt to the idea that it was), but because it was simply there. He had grown used to it ever since, and it would do him no good to complain of it now.  
Staring down at his cursed hand, morbid thoughts began to drift through his mind, encouraging the houshi's already depressing mood. This sudden delay would only hinder their fight for Naraku, and the completion of the Shikon No Tama. He knew they would have to cross the hanyou's path eventually, to complete the jewel, but Miroku could only speculate if he would be alive when that time finally came to pass. _Am I going to die?_ Miroku had come to terms with the idea long ago, but the idea only seemed to be all the more haunting as the days dragged slowly onward. He felt as if they were only falling farther behind in the hunt for Naraku, rather than getting any closer.  
A thin shower began to fall from the sky, one of the many rain drops landing on his face as the houshi blinked. As he moved his head to face forward, he reached a hand to wipe what was now a damp streak away, musing on how the rains made it seem the skies were crying. _But we don't have the time to cry..._ His gaze shifted to the passing taijiya. _Or to love..._

The girl with the dark chestnut hair stared up at the sky, cringing as rain drops blew into her eyes, despite which way she turned her head. She put her hand to defend her face from the wetness. She gritted her teeth. "Mou..." _Terrific. I'm sure this won't help Kagome-chan's behaviour..._  
Sango marched to the hut, setting her slender, rough fingers upon the wood panels beside the door. A frown shown on her face as she turned her wrist slightly. Her deep soulful eyes, normally so full of life, dulled as she squinted squinted.  
She pulled back sharply with a hiss of sadness. _I've been so distracted for awhile...that I did not notice all these new scars..._ She growled as she turned her back to the mat that hung from the top of the door as a door.  
The taijiya glanced over her shoulder quickly. _It's not like Kagome-chan will be all better if I go inside, right?_ She shook her head as she stalked off to find a sheltered place to think. It was not her intention to get chilled to the bone and as sick as Kagome had been. She knew it would only slow them down ever so more.   
Sango started off, wandering restlessly. She gave a dry thought as she brushed rich brown hair behind an ear. Her hair was now soaked and seemed to darken a tad shade with the moistness of the weather. Her bangs stuck to her forehead as she tried to brush them off.  
_Why am I so angry? I chose my destiny. I need to deal with it._ It was true. By choosing her occupation, she set her own path, everything. She glared at the dirt. _How can I be considered a woman?_ She blinked, hearing a light mew in the distance.  
Turning around, she sighted the kitten. "Kirara!" It seemed the cat was getting extremely soaked. The youkai cat had probably been out in the rain quite awhile. Opening her arms, she allowed the her beloved companion to be sheltered.  
But the cat kept staring straight ahead. She turned her head to Sango and then into the distance with a tiny mew. "Mew..."  
"Eh?" She looked up with startled surprise. She stood straighter from her half croush in an attempt to allow Kirara to run up to her arms. Side stepping to peer around her, she breathed sharply between her teeth. "Houshi-sama..." The monk was in the distance.

The rain did nothing but worsen Miroku's mood as he passed the hut, mud seeping into his robes as it splashed every few steps. Sighing once more the monk pushed his bangs from his eyes, frown deepening. He didn't like this, this... Well, whatever _this_ was. The weather, their situation, everything was going absolutely wrong. A hollow feeling settled in his stomach, and he felt as if they would never defeat Naraku; even if he could live forever.  
His gaze landed on Sango, his mind taking a moment to recognize the taijiya for who she was. He decided to give her some human company, figuring they could both use a distracting conversation. He was more than certain her heart ached and mulled over her brother, Kohaku, just as much as his mind dwelled on his wind tunnel, if not more-so.   
As he neared, he nodded in greeting, stopped just short of the cat youkai between them. "Sango-chan," he stated, his mouth forming a thin line as he looked to the demon slayer with an almost blank expression. With his heavy heart, happiness didn't seem to exist at the moment. He hoped perhaps spending time with Sango might cure that. "Are you all right." He cocked a tired brow, reffering to her emotions rather than physical well being. Everyone was a bit stressed lately, but it always seemed to him Sango was more so than the others.

The taijiya wiped at her forehead, cringing at how wet she had become. Whatever thoughts of keeping well flew out of her mind once she saw Miroku. Now, Sango merely struggled to keep her emotions in check.  
"Ah, nothing, nothing, Houshi-sama. I'm alright." Her face was serious, probably trying to convince him so. She looked at him before staring up at the dark, gloomy clouds high above.  
A frown came onto her face as she spoke. Staring at him carefully, she rubbed the back of her hand, a bit nervously so. "Ano...Houshi-sama...why are you out here in this weather?" She spread an arm to the sky to emphasize her worries.  
Brown eyes could not help but look over at the soaked through monk. _Somehow, despite how wet he is, he still looks handsome..._ Her cheeks burned, seeming to make up for her chills. _What am I thinking!_  
The kitten stared up at the two humans. Her mistress seemed quite flustered about one nthing or another. Kirara bounded over, rubbing her head against her ankle.  
Bending over, Sango stroked Kirara. It was an excuse to keep the monk from noticing her embarrassment. Loose dark hair slid past her shoulders and before her face. "W-well?"

Miroku heaved another sigh, turning his gaze up shortly after Sango, blinking as rain fell into his eyes. Shaking his head, he faced away from the sky, water spraying out from his hair, though it was hardly noticable considering the rain.  
"I was only thinking, Sango-chan," the houshi replied, his violet orbs landing on Sango. "About things no one should dwell on." He paused, eyeing the soaked taijiya, and the same question ran through his mind.  
"I should be asking the same of you," he added, moving past the small youkai, forgetting anything that might have been proper or apropriate, and flopped into the mud beside Sango. "You seem rather wet."  
His theory of spending time with Sango seemed to be working, a slight grin forming on his face as he let his staff fall to the ground with a splat beside him. He crossed his legs, leaning onto his arms which were stretched at a slant behind him, peering over at his friend. "What troubles you?"

"I'm just taking a walk, that's all." But Sango was less convinced than Miroku would have been himself. Who would buy that? Why would a sensible, knowledgeable taijiya wander into the soaking rain for no reason whatsoever? _He won't believe it. And I wouldn't either if I were him..._  
Her eyes focusing on the sky, she murmured her answer lightly. "I told you, nothing's bothering me. Everything is okay. Everything is fine. Everything is grand." She could feel her fake optimistic attitude drop in her last statement. Dropping to one of sarcasm instead.  
_Nothing's wrong. Nothing at all. Besides the fact the Kagome-chan is out of commission, Kohaku could be getting more distant every day, and I'm confused with my emotions. Just wonderful._

Miroku nodded, watching Sango all the while. There was something about the taijiya that made her different from everyone else. She wasn't so... normal? No, that wasn't it. Nobody was normal; they knew that all too well. Still, something she did or said, he wasn't sure what, set him off slightly. He was never really certain how to act, and when he did act, his words and actions were never quite as 'smooth' as they were around other women.  
"Ah, you're right," Miroku replied in a sadistic tone. "Everything's just absolutely perfect, isn't it? I mean, what isn't there to like about the fact Lady Kagome is next to ill, that Kohaku is under Naraku's spell, which is only continuing to grow, that we haven't gotten any closer to Naraku than when we started, and I'm scared stiff that the wind tunnel will suck me in only a matter of weeks?" He sighed, closing his eyes as he titlted his face upwards. It felt like a large weight had been removed; he felt like he could actually breathe now. Though, he was being a bit melodramatic; the wind tunnel wouldn't suck him in that soon, but it most certainly felt like it, which did make him worry. "Yes, Lady Sango, everything is wonderful, isn't it?"

The taijiya could feel her shoulders stiffen immediately at what the monk had to say to her. She watched him, concern outlining her features. Her brown eyes fell to his right hand, beads hanging off of it. "H-houshi-sama..."  
"I...I didn't mean that!" She leaned closer as she spoke, her voice strained lightly with worry. All the demon slayer had tried to do was to get him off her back. But she had made things worse unintentionally.  
_What have I done?_ Sango bit her lip, feeling upset with herself by her stupidity. _I really messed up._ She looked away, a guilt trip racing through her veins.

Miroku sighed for what seemed to be the umpteenth time, and sat up from his relaxed position. "No," he objected, shaking his head. "I should be the one to apologize. Gomen nasai, if I worried you at all." He ran a muddy sleeve across his forehead, trying to get rid of the water running into his eyes; the rain always knew the worst times to fall, didn't it?  
"No, I think it will be quite some time before the wind tunnel consumes me," he continued, staring off ahead. "If we don't defeat Naraku before then. Sometimes, however, it feels like I have merely days... Similar to how your hope for Kohaku changes, correct?" He raised his right hand, examining the beads and cover intensely, as if staring long enough would tell him something. He flexed his fist, his knuckles cracking in the hollow silence, occupied by only the rain and their small talk.

"Ano..." Sango leaned back to look at him better. Her critical eyes scanned his face quizically. She could not help but feel the guilt added to her burden.  
She frowned as she rocked on her heels gently, her eyes settling on the sky. The rain pelted her face, but she seemed numb and unaware of what was happening to her.  
"Houshi-sama...are you sure you're okay?" She could feel her two-tailed kitten pouncing over between them, but did no move to stop her.  
In sudden movement, she looked at Miroku. She blinked at him curiously a few times before bursting into mirth. She smiled shyly as she pointed a finger toward his face. "Ano...you got a little mud there." A little? That was an understatement.

The ancient preistess Kaede shuffled quietly around the hut as Kagome and Inuyasha spoke. It appeared as if history was doomed to repete itself. The ancient miko let out a sigh. First with her sister Kikyou and now with her reincarnation, it appeared Naraku's malicious soul couldn't rest until he saw Inuyasha killed, and preferably by one he loved.  
And although the hanyou tried hard to hide it, it was obvious how much he cared for her sister's reincarnation. As the soft pounding of the rain on the huts roof finally entered her mind the preistess started a fire in the pit in the middle of the floor. She walked slowly to the door, the muffled voices of Miroku and Sango were heard through the wall.  
"Sango, Miroku...it be best if you come in now."

"Lady Sango, I'm fine," he told her, lowering his cursed and stretching out his arms behind him once more. "Really, no need to worry." _I should be worried about you, anyway..._ He sighed again, looking up as the rain continued to fall. Why did it seem the weather matched the circumstances so perfectly?  
He blinked, looking at Sango with a quizzical look. "Mud?" He reached up his left hand, which was also covered in mud from resting on the ground, a put it to his face. He made a look, pulling his hand away with an unsurprised sigh. "Ah, yes, mud indeed." He looked slyly at Sango. "You're not so clean yourself, are you?"   
In truth, Sango was near spotless compared to the houshi. Well, she was, anyway, until he ran his left hand over her forehead, cheeks, nose and chin. Leaning back with a satisfied grin, he examined his work. "You've got a little mud there."  
Miroku looked up as Kaede called to them, feeling a bit disappointed their moment in the rain was over; he felt better, though, and was thankful for the time alone he had shared with Sango. "We'll be there in a minute, Lady Kaede!" He replied, rising to his fet and gathering up his mud-covered staff.

The taijiya gave a startled cry as she shifted away from the monk. She laughed as he pulled away from her. She shook her hands in the air, trying to rid of the muck she had gotten splattered with.  
She raised her fist teasingly, ready to get her game on. A flickering smirk crossed her face mischieviously. She blinked as she looked up. Kaede was seen through the door.  
The taijiya flushed as she staggered to her feet. "H-hai, Kaede-baba!" Sango glanced at Miroku, before tucking strand of muddy hair behind an ear. "We should really head back..."   
It seemed that just being around the houshi washed her fears and worries away. _How funny life works..._ Then, she turned in the direction of the hut. And she headed off. She twisted around and gave a grateful smile. "Thanks, Houshi-sama."


	5. Contemplations

Thanks to everyone who's reading and reviewing, although I've only got two….Oh well…here's another chapter…this ones not so touchy feely and sorry if you think my fan fic sucks. Just click the review button and give me some suggestions. Thanks!

Kitsune

The taijiya walked toward the hut, in need of shelter from the unyeilding rain. She gave a grunt as she pushed back the straw mat. Sango felt like muck, being covered in grime and all.  
"Hm?" She pushed back sticky bangs as she turned to look at Inuyasha. But, as her eyes darted to Kagome, her jaw dropped. Her friend seemed to have adopted a pair of inu ears.  
But, as surprising as it was for an ally to change race suddenly, it seemed to startle her more that Inuyasha and Kagome were drawn in close. It wasn't a normal sight. Afterall, there was always Kikyou in the way of their romance's progress.  
"Ano...what exactly happened?" She leaned on a hip, placing a hand on it. Her face was one mingled of confusion and astonishment. Her exterior seemed to be as cool as a cucumber, but inside was a fury of fear. _K-Kagome-chan...!_

Inuyasha flushed again. "N-nothing!" He snapped. "Kagome was just-just feeling worried because Naraku's coming here!"  
The way out of this awkward situation suddenly flashed to him. "The final battle's coming up, Sango." the hanyou explained. "The bastard told her he'd be coming to get her, and that means he's not going to send one of his puppets this time."

"Nani?" A whisper escaped her lips as she staggered back. All the worries whirling about had just started to die but rose in a sudden sweep unlike any she'd had before. It roared as if a fire, thrashing violently in her mind's eye.  
The fear she felt was unlike any other. _The final battle..._ The words seemed to sting her and sink in slowly. _No more extra chances. No more risks. A near-death experience._  
Using the back of her hand, she pushed the straw mat back gently. Her brown eyes could still spot the monk in the distance and her eyes grew stony. _Everyone is in danger. Inuyasha, Kagome-chan, Shippou, Houshi-sama, Kohaku... Everyone._  
Letting the object fall back into place, she ventured into the hut, nearing the hearths of the fire. _It's our last chance. Either we win and conquer...or die alone in this miserable world..._  
The soaked cat trailed Sango lightly, her two tails drippy and soggy. She shook herself dry before settling by the taijiya. Feeling her owner's concern, she mewed softly, sympathetic with Sango.

Miroku looked up from his staff, a confused look on his face. "Thanks for-Nevermind." He sighed, shaking his head; the taijiya was already heading for the hut. Seeing no reason to linger in the mud and rain, the houshi followed soon after, pausing in the doorway as to not get all the hut wet. He leaned his staff against the wall, turning to look over at InuYasha, Kagome, and now Sango.  
"Lady Kag-" He stopped mid-sentance, staring wide-eyed at Kagome. She was a hanyou now; indeed her aura was demonic, though it just didn't seem to suit her. Regaining his sense of sanity, he shook his head. "Lady Kagome," he repeated. "Are you feeling better?"   
Miroku manuvered to the fire, finding the task a bit more difficult now that his heavy robes were soaked, sticking to him like a second skin. Eventually he managed to find a place on the floor beside Sango, the warmth of the fire very welcoming on his numb, mud-streaked face.

The miko-hanyou blushed lightly as her friends re-entered the hut. She began to fiddle nervously with a loose peice of hair. "I don't know Sango-chan...Naraku was attempting to turn me into a yukai and...well I fought him off..." Her eye's lowered taking on a darker hue. "So I guess the poison didn't take it's full effect, the results...well...you can see." Kagome indicated her clawed hands and inu ears.  
"Yes Miroku..." Kagome forced a smile to her face. "I'm feeling alot better." She noticed Sango's shocked reaction. "Sango-chan...I...I'm sorry." Tears began to fall down the girls cheeks again.  
_It's all my fault...if I hadn't gotten mad at Inuyasha...then none of this would have ever happened...I wouldn't have been alone and Naraku wouldn't have been able to get to me!_ Clawed hands clenched into fists.  
"I don't want you guys to..." Kagome couldn't finish the thought... "I don't want you guys to get hurt because of my stupid act!"

Inuyasha growled. "Don't be stupid! It's not your fault, it's Naraku's! We were going to get that bastard sometime anyway, so don't blame yourself for the inevitable."

Kagome fought back her tears. "Thank-you Inuyasha...I...I know it's not my fault but...well I feel as if it is..." Kagome looked around at her gathered friends. They were all here for one reason...to find and kill Naraku...that's how they all met..and now though...they were a team all of them.

Inuyasha gave a sharp nod. "Good. Now, we all want to win this, and there's pretty much no chance in hell that we'll ever get a second chance this good, so we'd all better start practicing more. Apart from teaching Kagome, I think we should put the search for shards on hold. We'll use what used to be our travel time as a sort of individual ability-building time. Maybe we'll even be able to spar, depending on how many days away Naraku is. We need to be ready for him."  
He was aware that some of his companions would be shocked by the hanyou's plan to stop their shard hunt. _But what does it matter, anyway? Hell, Naraku's got a shitload of them anyway. Once we beat him, we'll have his shards and then there'll probably be just Kouga's left. All that matters at this point is surviving past the battle._

He fell silent, contemplating InuYasha's words. Putting the search for the shards on hold was probably a good idea; there couldn't be that many left, seeing as they had been searching for months. And he couldn't very well just leave, even if he agreed with that; not only was Naraku far to strong for any of them to destroy on their own, the monk had to admit he had become friends with the motley crew. Aside from Hachi, and Mushin if you counted him, that had been one of the very things he had been against until the wind tunnel was gone; how could he make friends, knowing he could very well die at any moment?   
Still, to sit and wait like the prey they were bothered Miroku. He was itching to go and kill the hanyou, but he didn't have much of a choice. _How long will it take for Naraku to get here?_ Mentally, he sighed. _It could take weeks, months... All depends on his plotting. Perhaps he'll even wait until I'm well out of the way. And yet, the others seem anxious to delay the battle as long as they can... _

"It's getting late." The monk stated quietly noting the low angle of the sun. "It is time to get some rest."

"Oh, yeah." Inuyasha glanced out the window of the hut. He'd lost track of the time, partially because of all the things that had been going on, and partially because of his demon blood, which usually kept him alert enough that he only took about an hour's worth of sleep.  
"I guess you humans had better get some sleep." Realizing this general statement didn't cover Kagome anymore, he added. "You too, Kagome. Especially you. I'll keep watch as always."

Kagome nodded more than a little distracted. She stood up slowly and walked to the corner of the hut where she usually slept. she layed down but didn't close her eyes. "I'll try Inuyasha...but...I'm kind of scared to..." The truth of the matter was she didn't and oculdn't sleep. She was more than a little nervous about the fact that Naraku could get to her while she was asleep. And if she was she wouldn't be able to build the few defences she knew. Her mind was in a jumble with confusing thoughts. Miroku could die anytime with the wind tunnel in his hand.

Inuyasha sunk down into his traditional position with his legs crossed, this time only a few feet away from Kagome. Normally he would lean against the opposite wall from her so that nobody would get any "ideas" about their relationship (such as a certain not-so-holy monk).  
On the other hand, he figured that even Miroku wouldn't make any snide comments at this point, considering the situation. Besides, the hanyou could smell more than a little apprehension in his longtime female companion at the suggestion that she sleep. Therefore, her statement didn't suprise him much.  
_I'm not actually so sure that she needs sleep any more than I do, anymore. Though it might relax her a bit...unless Naraku decides to pop in while her mind's at rest, and that would just make things worse..._ he mused.  
"Come to think of it, it might be better if you just stayed awake and rested physically, Kagome." The hanyou compromised, choosing his words carefully. "You should probably stay awake, but just relax."

Kagome raised herself to her elbows and looked at Inuyasha out of amber eyes. "Ok Inuyasha. Thank you." She stood up and sat next to Inuyasha. "It's just that...I think it's easier for Naraku to get to me when I'm unconcious."

The male hanyou nodded with his eyes closed. "There's probably something to that theory- seeing as he has the ability to get inside your head now."  
Unconsciously, the hand on the opposite side of Kagome flexed its claws.  
Inuyasha angrily shook his head. "This is all so damn frustrating. I always thought that if we finally got a chance to fight the bastard head on, Miroku and Sango would be as...exilarated as I am."  
He had been going to say "happy", but the truth was, Inuyasha wasn't so much happy as angry. The idea of fighting Naraku made him happy, but in a sort of furiously carnal way. Anger was what fueled him on when he was fighting- which was most likely the prime reason Sesshoumaru thought him weak. His hot-headedness was both his weakness and his strength at once. Somehow, if Inuyasha was just the right amount of angry, he'd discovered that he could think the clearest that way.  
"And now," the dog-demon continued, "we finally get that chance, and they're suddenly all miserable and pathetic! What the hell is up with that?"  
It completely eluded the reckless boy that Miroku and Sango might be afraid of losing their lives, or that of a companions. Once again, Inuyasha's arrogance left behind all evidence of worry- except when Kagome was concerned. When he had pushed her down the well, months and months ago, that had been after a brutal enough battle that he had achieved that level of anger which produced clear thinking. It had also helped that Sesshoumaru had threated the schoolgirl from the future at one point. To Inuyasha's memory, Naraku had never directly threatened Kagome. Therefore it didn't occur to him to worry about their lives.  
In a way, his arrogance was also optimism. He firmly belived that there was no possibly way that his odd "pack" could lose to a man as evil and conniving as Naraku.  
Inuyasha turned towards Kagome. "Well, at least I understand your attitude, wench. You always did apologise too damn much. And you've got your human thing going on too, constantly thinking I'm going to die from some stupid flesh wound."  
His gaze flicked to her new ears. "That bastard. You shouldn't have to put up with this, especially not now. Though I guess we probably wouldn't be facing the final battle with Naraku if it weren't for what he did to you- it still makes me angry!"  
The hand nearer to Kagome curled up into a fist.  
Inuyasha's eyes softened. "But don't you dare say any of this is your fault." His other hand reached out and tucked a stray lock of hair back into place.  
"It's never your fault."

Miroku sat still a few minutes longer, savoring the fire's warmth, before retreating to the end of the hut opposite InuYasha and Kagome, gathering his mud-covered staff as he went. Settling into the corner, it felt much colder than it had closer to the flames, and his robes, although mostly dry, were still somewhat damp and not helping at all. Still, he closed his eyes, staff resting across his lap as his head rested against the wall.  
Silence fell over the room, though sleep evaded him. His mind was too occupied. Only this time, rather than morbid thoughts of their current situation, it was a particular taijiya that kept him awake. Their talk, while not of happy things, seemed to lighten the mood just a bit, and for that he was very thankful. Opening one of his eyes he peered over at the demon slayer as she sat near the fire.

The taijiya looked up before tucking her legs to her chest as her dark eyes stared into the heart of the fire. They watched the flickering of the gentle flames. Releasing her arms from gripping her legs pale, she held her outstretched fingers to feel for the heat of the fire.  
Sango released a staggering sigh. It half caught in her throat. Back then, she had always believed she--they--can take care of Naraku for good. But her hopes have diminished, seeing as how Naraku continued to strenthen.  
Burying her nose into her knees, she let out a muffled groan. _Afterall, he had the power to turn Kagome-chan hanyou. He is, no doubt, confident in his ability. And I wouldn't underestimate why. He has most of the shards. We've all gotten stronger, but...it might not be enough..._   
Standing, her eyes looked to the wall that seperated her from the outside. She hesitated a bit. She knew it was idiotic, but the news had really stricken her so. _If I were to go train...I might catch disease. If I were not, I might not be strong enough..._  
Crouching down to her position again, she let her eyes roam surreptitiously at her companions. Sango knew more than ever that Inuyasha was confident. All she hoped was for him to not underestimate their nemesis, Naraku becoming all mighty and all.  
Kagome had also strengthened in her miko powers, but worry never ceased at the fact that turning her hanyou might effect her miko skills. _Hopefully, that isn't the case though..._  
And Miroku was probably eager to suck up the wicked hanyou in the hellhole created by the very same being. But it struck her with concern that the monk's kazaana may consume more than allowed before he was sucked in also.  
_And I hope that I will be ready to help in this battle. Someone will die. And that's going to be Naraku, we'll make sure._ Her heart warmed slightly, but a little nagging voice in her heart tried to freeze it over again. _Kohaku..._

The miko hanyou watched Inuyasha in apprehension. "Inuyasha...we're all anxious to finally get this battle with Naraku over but..." The raven haired girl glanced away...almost...afraid to voice her thoughts to over excited hanyou.  
"Did it occur to you that Miroku and Sango are scared for their...our lives?" She looked back at Inuyasha, her amber eye's searching for the slightest reaction. "Everyday Miroku's kazaana is widening a little day by day." The girls voice was getting softer as she spoke.  
_No, it's not my fault...but what if it is? If one of my friends die in the upcoming battle won't it be my fault that it happened? My fault for being weak? Or being strong and resisting Naraku? I don't know..._ Her mind spun in turmoil fear and confusion chasing circles with each other taking turns in her mind.  
"Sango has more to lose than all of us...what if she comes up against her own brother? What then?" Again the fear and doubt surfaced. "I know how she feels Inuyasha...what if...what if Naraku does gain control of me? Will you be able to fight me...and mabe even kill me in order to defete Naraku?"  
Now the girl was looking directly into the hanyou's eyes searching for some stray emotion. Kagome caught the hanyou's hand as it finished tucking a stray raven lock back into place. "But it is my fault...if Naraku hadn't of done this to me, we would have more time to prepare...and yet...I don't know if that would be better. Naraku is getting stronger the longer we delay in fighting him. Inuyasha...we _are all_ mortal...we can all die in the upcoming battle, even me."  
The miko hanyou rose releasing Inuyasha's hand in the process. "When the final battle comes, what if you die? What if it is my hand that kills you?" Her final words were so soft she could barely hear herself but she didn't doubt Inuyasha had heard them. "I don't think I would be able to live with that in my heart."  
The girl walked slowly over to her tajiya friend, she had sensed the girl's inner turmoil even as she experienced her own. "Sango-chan?" She asked softly crouching beside her friend. "I'm sure we can defete him, and get Kohaku back."  
She knelt then staying silent and watching the flames flicker and dance across the hut walls. Nothing more could be said to her silent brown haired companion, Kagome couldn't ease her own worries, she doubted she would be able to ease Sango's.

Inuyasha bit back a nasty retort. _You idiot! You've fought back possession before, and it's not going to get you this time. Besides- what makes you think a weakling like you could kill **me**! I've got years of experience on you, wench._ he mentally raged.  
"Arrogant little wench." the male hanyou couldn't resist muttering under his breath. "The new blood must be getting to you. No way you could kill me." _No way I could kill you either, though. You've grown on me, damn you._  
Quickly pushing that thought away, Inuyasha had no intention of allowing either scenario to be nessecary. If Naraku gained control of her, he'd just...just knock her unconscious or something, right?  
A different idea floated to the surface of his mind. _But wait...what if she's somewhere Naraku can't get to her? Somewhere...he doesn't even know exists! Somewhere like Kagome's time!_  
This new thought delighted the snowy-haired boy. _Of course! Kagome doesn't even need to be in the fight! She'll be safe in her time. We can concentrate more on Naraku, and safety won't be as much of a problem- since Miroku and Sango can take care of themselves. As for Kohaku..._  
Inuyasha clenched his teeth, remembering the possesed human boy Naraku had stolen from his older sister, now a mindless toy of war. _I don't know what we're going to do. It seems like the only way to free him is to kill- No! There's got to be another way! Sango would never forgive us!_  
Deciding to think on it later, he called out quietly, "Oi- Kagome. Just because you and I don't need sleep doesn't mean Miroku and Sango don't. Give them a rest, will you?"

The taijiya's chocolate eyes warmed up to the miko but her insides ached desperately. _Why...why does it feel like my heart will rip out in all this pain?_  
_No self-pity now. All you can do is look forward and work hard._ She cursed herself mentally before speaking. "Mou...I know, I know. Thanks Kagome-chan."  
But, nevertheless, her heart sank into deeper pits as she smiled assuredly at her friend. Her eyes focused on the impudent hanyou a little ways off. Sango shook her head. "Ie. I'm perfectly fine..."

She nibbled on her lip as she pushed her fingers to her heart. _Should I question it?_ Sango definately did not want to damper their spirits anymore.  
Curiosity clasping her in its persuasive fingers, she spoke. "...do you know where...he is? Or when the battle will take place?" She had to know if she wished to train before their final battle. Still, the taijiya felt naseus from the worry consuming her thoughts day and night.

Kagome smiled kindly at her friend and then looked over at Inuyasha. "Ok, I guess you're right." She said quietly. As the worried tajiya posed her question the miko hanyou blanched.  
Her face visible whitened and her amber eye's showed worry. "I...I don't know Sango...I..I haven't tried to find him." Her voice was low and nervous. "He...didn't say when he was coming, all he said was he would see me soon."


	6. Overcome

"Kagura. Come back here; we're going on a little trip."

Kagura halted in her steps as the cold voice of Naraku penetrated the castle. She turned and headed back towards him. "Are you finally going to grace them with you presence? Or send another puppet to do your dirty work." Kagura eye's held no hint of emotion, with Naraku exerting his control of her she couldn't risk offending him right now.

Naraku smiled coldly at Kagura, stepping forward to reach out and brush her cheek with his fingertips. "Dear Kagura, I'm hurt you'd say that to me. Of course I'm going to see them personally--that's why you and the rest of my children shall accompany me."  
He reached out a hand, and one of his Saimyousho landed on his palm. "Go find my offspring, and tell them to return here. We will all go together to retrieve the newest addition to our fold." The insect buzzed its compliance, and flew off, taking a few of its brethren to aid it.

Kagura recoiled slightly away from Naraku's touch. She stepped back away from the hanyou. "Do you really think you will be able to control the miko?" The demoness questioned. "She has a strong will Naraku. I'm not certain it's worth the trouble." Dark red eye's watched Naraku closely, half fearing his reaction.  
She backed slowly away from him making sure to distance herself. She didn't want to get caught up in Naraku's scheme's it was bad enough he was forcing her to go on this little outing.

A boy was sitting in the forest a little far from the castle he is bound to, a purple miasma aura surrounded him. He looked up to see one of the insects that Naraku had sent and stood up. "Now what...why has he sent for me this time..." Hakudoushi looked to the side at a large fire horse, a youkai horse that he had tamed and it stood up as well. "Entei I need your assistance to get back to the castle..." The horse waited as Hakudoushi jumped onto its back with his Glaive in hand. Then the two shot into the air, leaving nothing but a long trail of fire.

Naraku chuckled quietly to himself. Of course having Kagome under his control would be worth the struggle. It would prove his strength, and unquestionable dominance. And besides, with _her_ under his control, he would have only a few youkai left to contend with for the remaining Shikon no kakera, and _that_ wouldn't be at all difficult.  
He went inside to don his infamous pelt, but he paused next to Kagura. "I expect you to be ready by the time the others arrive," he said. "We leave immediately afterwards."

Kagura bowed slightly. "Yes Master Naraku, I will be ready." The wind sorceress took one of the small white feathers from her hair and began to run it through her fingers waiting for her 'siblings' to appear.

The girl stood up abruptly. "I'm sorry Sango-chan, I just don't know." She retreated to the edge of the firelight somewhere close to Inuyasha.  
"Inuyasha's right though Sango...You really should get some rest." The miko hanyou closed her eye's slowly trying to gather her thoughts.  
_I suppose if Naraku can reach me through this...strange connections he's made...shouldn't I be able to reach him?_ The tense miko hanyou hurredly banished that thought. She didn't want to leave herself open to the evil hanyou's manipulations.

Inuyasha glanced at her, attempting to read the miko's thoughts.  
_She looks...tense. Why? I told her to relax, dammit!_  
The hanyou immediately berated himself for his stupidity. _Of course she can't relax, with that bastard hovering around her mind- no telling when he'll pop in again._  
Of course, this lead to yet another tirade of angry self-blame for the poor boy. _Shit...this is all my fault. If I'd just been better at protecting her- if I'd really stopped her going home, then this wouldn't be happening!_  
_**Kouga** would have stopped her._ his traitorous mind whispered.  
_No, he wouldn't have!_ he snapped back mentally. _He would have let her go, that stinking coward! He'd better not have the nerve to show up here- I'll rip him apart! I need some stress relief anyway..._

No one could protect Kagome better than him. Or at least, that was what he tried to convince himself of.

"Inuyasha...it's no more your fault than mine." Kagome whispered quietly not wanting to disturb her friends. Her eye's opened slowly watching him closely. He was worried she could sense that, and the scent of doubt was heavy in the air..not only her own but Inuyasha's as well.  
"Ye can blame yeselves all ye want. But that doesn't mean this tragedy has not occured." The ancient one eyed preistess watched the two hanyou's in the firelight. "Naraku is a malicious demon Inuyasha, Kagome. And it appears to me he will not rest until ye, Inuyasha, are dead." The miko closed her eye's slowly, all that had happened in the past year catching up with her. "Inuyasha and Kagome you have become close, closer than ever Inuyasha and my sister Kikyou were. If Naraku succeeds in his plans for taking over Kagome, I have no doubt he will make her kill ye Inuyasha. Your doubts and worries only add to his power. So set your mind at rest for now."  
Kagome nodded to the miko's wisdom. "You're right Kaede, we shouldn't worry. Not now at least." The miko hanyou closed her eye's and soon she was asleep still sitting up. Her body and mind were exhausted from the battle earlier that day, it was good that she was finally resting it.

_Easy for her to say._ Inuyasha thought darkly. _Old hag just has to sit here, nobody's making HER fight for her life. She just sits her dispensing wisdom like she's so wise herself- ha!_  
The contrary hanyou crossed his arms and legs and leaned back against the wall of the hut, glancing at Kagome.  
_She's asleep now? Funny, I thought we decided she shouldn't sleep. Whatever. If she starts to dream about Naraku or something, I can just wake her up._

Naraku frowned slightly, looking out at the freak storm that had suddenly spawned above his castle. It didn't feel natural; in fact, it practically stank of youkai magic, which meant it would probably follow him. Ah well; Kagura could control the wind, and a little rain never hurt anyone. He wouldn't worry. After all, he would soon have his dreams realized, and nothing more would matter.  
Which was when he sensed Kagome asleep. A wicked smirk crept across his lips, and he gently reached out, lightly touching her mind with his own. _You will not wake up,_ he whispered in her mind, just barely at the edge of her consciousness. _Only when I command it will you regain consciousness. When you awaken, you will have forgotten everything you'd ever known...all you will know is that you serve me, and me alone. You will never fight me, nor disagree. I will be your master for as long as I wish..._  
He paused for a moment, then decided that that was enough for now. He repeated himself a few times, letting the suggestion sink into her subconscious, and then withdrew again. He had learned that toying with the part of a person's mind that the person was unaware of was far more effective than playing with conscious thoughts. Naraku was confident that would be the case again this time.  
Outside, Kohaku jumped from a branch to land beside Kagura, garbed in his full youkai-hunting gear. He looked up at the kaze-youkai. "Naraku-sama called, and I've come. What's going on?"

Kagura looked down at her 'elder sister' and silently nodded, her dark eyes showing no emotion. She then turned to the young tajiya who stood nearby. "Naraku wants to go fetch his new toy." Was all she said. The feather in her hand was slowly beginning to expand. All she waited for was Naraku's orders.

The miko hanyou shivered in her sleep, Naraku's faint touch on her the edge of her mind turning what dreams she had into nightmares. Her eyelids fluttered but remained closed as she sunk further into sleep.   
The last reserves of her power had been used up a while ago and she had nothing left to fight the evil hanyou with. As the suggestion soaked into her unconcious mind the miko hanyou fell further and further into darkness.  
One by one her memories began to be erased. Sango, Kirara, Miroku, Shippo Kaede, Sota, her grandfather, her mother and finaly a silver haired hanyou...Inuyasha.  
The memories were still there of course, all they needed was to be re-awoken, but something or someone the miko hanyou was attached to...or deeply cared about.  
While all this was happening the raven haired girl was thrashing in her sleep. Although she slept sitting up, when she had begun to trembled she had returned to her normal sleeping position. Now she was turning and mumbling in her sleep, trying to fight off Naraku's touch with no success.  
The ancient miko suddenly woke up. An evil presence had entered the hut and she knew not what it was. "Kagome?" The miko knew where the evil taint was coming from yet she did not want to believe it. She stood up slowly and shuffled over to the miko from the future and her hanyou companion.  
"No, it cannot be..." But it was. The girls normaly light pink aura had darkened and strands of black could be seen twining around it...changing it. "Inuyasha, ye must wake Kagome if ye can. Naraku is gaining control of her."

"I do what I can, Kagome!" he growled at her. "No one's perfect, you've said so yourself time and again!"  
Still looking at her, he growled something incomprehensible to everyone else, possibly in some sort of youkai language.  
"I'm not moving, baba. You put up the barrier, you can put it around me."   
_If I beat him and he takes her with him to the grave, there's no point living anymore! She dies, and I die too!_

The taijiya's eyes fluttered open, her long lashes lifting to allow her to better understand the situation. She stretched her arms but halfway before she realized something was up.  
Sango sat forward by instinct. Her chocolate-colored eyes were wide with surprise. Standing to her feet, she slipped on her sandals. The graceful demon slayer was a bit fazed from her sleep and what was brought up around her. "Nani? What happened?"  
Her voice was pushy and persistent as her gaze slipped from the elderly miko to the two hanyou. Everyone looked serious. Not sadistically serious as earlier, but a dead serious. A frown fell onto her face.  
Leaning her arm backward, her deft fingers gripped the boomerang's sash to hold it. Scratches were heard as she lifted Hiraikotsu by its sash. Sango stepped forward many steps to steady combined weights of the weapon and the weilder.  
Alarm rang in her ears as she stared at the group of people. The taijiya was still a tad bit drowsy and it was not in best interest to be attacked by some youkai or another.  
Kirara looked up at her owner with her blinking red eyes, her black pupils watching her. They turned back to Inuyasha and Kagome and gave that little mew of hers. The youkai kitten stood at battle stance but had yet to change. She did not want to wreck the hut carelessly if it was not needed. While her owner could merely place the boomerang down, Kirara would end up in the way with her large youkai size.

Miroku's eyes flashed open, wide in confusion. _What is going on?_ He quickly stood, the mood that had fallen in the room more than enough to tell him something was very, very wrong. Grasping his staff, he observed the situation, hoping he really understand as much about what was going on as he thought he did. Looking to Kaede, he nodded.   
"That might work," Miroku replied, eyes narrowing. "Will it do any good, though?" If it only delayed the effect, wouldn't it be better just to get things done and over with? Not to mention, if Naraku was on his way, he would be even more tired than he already was. How was he supposed to fight a battle and win if his entire body ached with exhaustion? _This is not how things are supposed to happen..._


End file.
